By my Side
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: She ran up, wrapping her arms around me. She looked up at me with her serious, piercing, but ever worried eyes. I hated to see her like this, more then anything else. I didn’t want to see her like this again.


**_By my Side_**

_A Draco and Levi (OC) one-shot_

She cried for me to stop, not go to through with it, but that was to defy our lord. In front of all the death eaters she told me not to. She said he didn't matter, that the life of another was more important. She didn't want me to stain my hands with this man's blood. She was begging me not to do it, that she didn't want to see me do something like this.

I wanted to listen, I really did but I was afraid to defy him. She was braver, stronger then I was. That's what I believed. I couldn't defy our lord in front of them all, not like she was. Still, I started to lower my wand, just as I she wanted me to. The rest of them, they told me to get it over with, to stop wasting time.

Then he came into the room. I couldn't understand his words, not above everyone else's, not above my own thoughts but I saw his wand wave and I saw the spell just before it hit him. He fell back, dead instantly, and he fell out of sight to the ground below. I stared widen eyed but the death eaters, they were happy. They stared to leave, with him ahead of the rest.

She ran up, wrapping her arms around me. She looked up at me with her serious, piercing, but ever worried eyes. I hated to see her like this, more then anything else. I didn't want to see her like this again.

She told me that I was a fool for even considering this. She told me not to be so stupid again or she'd hurt me. She told me to forget whatever he could or would do because she promised to do worse if I even considered doing something like this again.

I gave her a half hearted smile and ran my hand over her cheek. I didn't understand what she saw in me, I never did though. Now it was worse. I was lost and confused. She hated what I had been about to do and I knew it but still she wanted to be with me. She didn't leave me behind and walk away. She stood up and she fought for me in a way no one else had ever done before. I just didn't understand why.

I had to know the reason. I had to ask, so I did. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, she was shocked by my sudden question. She glanced out the open corridor of the room then back to me, her eyes honest and she answered. She told me it was because she loved me. She thought it sounded stupid, so muggle-like or something, she was sure. She told me it was true, those were her feelings for me.

I still didn't understand why but I found the reason to be enough for now. I would live with this reason for now, but I would have her explain it more, I would make her help me understand. She already knew all this though, there was no need for me to tell her, so I nodded.

We could hear them calling for us to come along and hurry up. We couldn't waste time here. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs after them. I didn't know why she continued to follow them or even why I did really. I suppose at the moment I felt like I could leave his grasp and just walk away and everything would be okay. She knew better then that though.

I wasn't sure why he kept her around though. She had defied his orders many times but still he kept her alive. He gave her more freedom, as if he had no choice. I had asked her before why he was like that, only for her and her sister. She said it was simple. She told me it was because she and her sister were the only ones strong enough to give him what he wanted.

The only think I knew they were better then anyone else at was fortune telling. They were very accurate with it too. I didn't understand why he would need that though. Was that how he decided when to do things, did he feel safer knowing what may happen. Did he feel more confident knowing his chances? I didn't understand, but maybe soon everything would become clear.

Everything would be coming to an end soon, we all could tell. There would be only one victor between the two of them. The rest of us were just tools to create the victor. We would all see soon enough how this would end. She and I would see it through together.

* * *

Characters and scene based on one a client wrote.


End file.
